A Twist of Fate
by Yuki-Snow45
Summary: They say that one cannot escape fate. At the point that it gets worst you sometimes to give up. Here our heroes are going through that fate that it looks that there's no solution. Still, things work out at the end.


**I don't own any of the characters nor I own pokemon. Although, there are two characters that I created, which are: Lucy, Maria and Lance.** **Characters:**

 **Ash-22**

 **Serena-22**

 **Clemont-22**

 **Just because I didn't mension some characters it doesn't mean they won't appear in future chapters.**

A Twist of Fate

CHAPTER 1

"I can't believe that you're getting married" said a beatiful woman to his stepson. The woman had long locks of golden hair, purple eyes and soft plump lips. She was like a beautiful apple but rotten on the inside. Her name is Maria. Her stepson had a mother in which died for unknown reasons. There was no exact proof of what had happened. I know what your asking. If he is already an adult why does he need a stepmom? His mother died back when he was 16 and he doesn't know where his father is and the same goes to his godparents.

"Its not like I wanted to anyway." Her stepson murmured. Her stepson had raven hair and brown eyes. His name was Ash. He always carried his trusty pikachu on his side. His pikachu is always a cheerful pokemom, but not today. He knew his trainer wasn't feeling right.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important. . ."

"Please Ash you have to do this for me. My daughter is a big fan of you and you better not break her heart." said Maria. Her daughter was also pretty but was very manipulative. Her name was Lucy.

Maria left the room. "I don't know what to do anymore Pikachu."

"Pika Pi" ' _just leave'_ "Its not as easy as it seems Pikachu. If I leave she'll keep the house and that house is where I grew up in. I have all my memories there."

"Ash! Its time for the wedding!" Maria yelled from the other room.

"Alright wish me luck Pikachu."

"Pika." ' _good luck_ '

Ash went to the church and there was a girl walking towards him ready to get married. When she finally arrived she looked at him in a 'if you don't marry me you'll regret it' look.

The minister procided with the wedding.

"Do you, Lucy, accept Ash as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ash, accept Lucy as your wife?"

"I-I-I-" Ash was interupted.

"HALT!" Then the police entered the room.

"We found an illegal item in a car parked right outside."

A blonde old friend of Ash was started to get nervous. His name was Clemont. Not only Clemont was nervous, but also Ash was! Then Clemont stood up and asked, "W-w-where did u find that?"

"In the red car outside." said the police.

See Clemont wanted to try something new for inventing and Ash brought it so he could help Clemont after the wedding.

"I could explain." said Ash. "Just let me go outside and check what car you're talking about." Ash then slowly went to the door and signaled Clemont to come with him. "Ok we're here. . . now RUN!" Ash said to Clemont and took off.

"Wait!" the police said.

"ASH WHY ARE WE RUNNING INSTEAD OF GOING BY CAR!!!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"WHAT DO MEAN WE DON'T HAVE TIME! YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN FAST!"

"PIKA PI!" ' _LOOK WE CAN HIDE AT THAT CHURCH!_ '

"Great idea Pikachu."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY EASILY!" said the police.

Ash and Clemont entered the church and when they saw a huge crowd staring at them. "Clemont you came! Who's your friend." Said a beautiful girl, but it looked like she was sick. She was bald and was using a wheelchair. It looked like she was getting married. ' _She looks familiar_ ' Ash thought.

"Don't you remember him, its Ash."

"Ash?"

He remembered that voice. A voice he loved, but at the same time he didn't. She looked so different, after all its been years since they've last seen eachother.

"Oh hey, Serena." Ash said in a calm tone.

For the two of them it was like seeing an ex again. AND THEY ARE EX'S. It began two days before his mother died. She broke up with him. They were a cute couple but one day Serena found out she was severly sick, so she asked him "Ash if I were sick, would you stick with me or would you follow your dream?"."Ooh, thats a tough one. I guess. . . I'll do both. Why?"." Oh, no reason. Serena knew that at this rate Ash wouldn't follow his dream. So she broke up with him. Ash thought it was because she didn't like him anymore, but she loved him more than anything and thats why he let him go.

"You look sick." on the inside he was worried of her when he remembered back when they were dating.

Her future spouse was standing still confused.

"I do look sick don't I."

At this point Ash was feeling stupid. He realized why she broke up with him. The he approached her future husband.

"You're very lucky to have a girl like her. Please take good care of her."

"I will." he assured him. "he" is named Lance who came of a very loyal family. He was a guy with a good heart.

Ash then looked down and shedded a tear then he clenched his fists.

"Those where such good last words." Ash was so distracted that he forgot about the police. He also didn't realize the police took Clemont, but Ash just kept looking down as police look him to the car. Pikachu stayed at the church.

"Ash. . ." Serena whispered

 **Sorry I made this one short. There will be a Chapter 2.**


End file.
